Besos
by Luka-sama
Summary: La mayoria de veces, Okuda no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que Karma llegaba y le robaba un beso. Al menos así fueron las primeras cinco veces.
_Pues otra historia de ellos, porque se me ocurrió y me llego la inspiración._

 _Assassination Classroom no me pertenece._

 **Besos**

El primer beso de Okuda y Karma no fue como esas historias color rosa llena de princesas y magos que luchaban contra el bien. No fue algo que ambos hubieran esperado y mucho menos lo conversaron luego de haber ocurrido. Había sido en un verdad o reto que la clase había organizado en un día de ocio, donde no eran asesinos en busca de salvar al mundo, solo eran otros estudiantes normales divirtiéndose. Pero igualmente Nakamura sonrió perversa cuando le dijo a Karma que su reto seria besar una chica de la clase.

Todos los chicos lo veían expectantes y las chicas curiosas de la elegida.

Pero ella jamás espero que de la nada, olvidando que el chico estaba sentado a su lado, la tomara del mentón y le plantara un suave y rápido beso en los labios.

Era Karma y nadie dijo nada, temiendo las consecuencias.

Ella en cambio quedo como un tomate casi al punto del desmayo.

…

El segundo beso fue un poco antes de su graduación, ella estaba caminando tranquilamente por un centro comercial en busca de un regalo para su madre quien estaba pronta a cumplir años. Curiosamente se topó a Karma quien estaba aburrido y daba una vuelta por el lugar buscando nuevas bromas para su profesor. Ambos se llevaban medianamente bien y decidieron pasar a comer algo juntos en algún puesto de comida rápida.

Pero su mala suerte era como un grano en el trasero.

Unos viejos compañeros de clase, cuando aún no estaba en el salón de asesinato, la habían visto y reconocido. Si bien luego de todo lo vivido en las anteriores pruebas y como se habían superado, debería ser suficiente para no molestar a nadie de su clase.

Ellos lo hicieron cuando Karma se levantó para traer alguna servilleta.

-Mira esa es Okuda-san, la maniática de química-

-Escuche que solo era buena para eso-

-Mírala con gafas y esas ridículas trenzas, nunca conseguirá novio-

Bajo la mirada sintiéndose deprimida por las palabras de esa gente, no les daría importancia, pero en cierta forma se sentía mal. Que otros te menosprecien solo porque creen que está bien. Probablemente solo eran envidiosos o necesitaban humillar a otros para sentirse bien.

Se sobresaltó cuando Karma tomo asiento a su lado, pues antes estaba frente a ella charlando. Nuevamente había sido algo demasiado desprevenido y de la nada, solo un roce de labios que llegaba de forma que nadie pensaba y se quedaban más tiempo que aquel primer beso en medio de un juego.

Se quedó inmóvil como una piedra a pesar que los labios de Karma se movieron levemente sobre los de ella.

Hit.

Como Nagisa había hecho con Kayano para salvarla, sentía que Karma estaba a punto de hacerle un combo y dejarla inconsciente.

Pero el chico solo se separó con mirada angelical, la cual sus compañeros conocían bien, era esa mirada cuando planeaba algo tan malvado que su cara lucia sospechosa.

-Creo que el espectáculo cayó a esos sujetos-añadió el chico tomando su bebida.

Giro a ver a los sujetos que se habían estado burlando de ella, efectivamente ya no estaban. Karma era muy amable y algo desvergonzado al hacer eso para ayudarla, pero solo pensaba que lo hizo por su bien a su estilo.

Sonrió algo aliviada.

-Eres muy amable Karma-san-

-Aunque aún puedo buscarlos y darles una paliza-

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al verlo con mirada divertida y malvada al mismo tiempo.

Era sin duda singular.

…

El tercer beso fue varios años después, luego de haberse graduado y todo lo ocurrido. Los chicos se visitaban en ocasiones para hacer mantenimiento al edificio donde tuvieron sus clases, pero ella por la universidad no lograba acomodar su horario para ayudarlos. Ella se iba días diferentes donde limpiaba un poco o regaba las flores. En ocasiones se sentaba en el porche del edificio y hablaba en voz alta, como si Koro-sensei estuviera a su lado.

En su segundo años de universidad fue cuando volvió a ver a Karma.

Más alto que recordaba y con esa usual mirada traviesa que recordaba en el chico. Había llegado justo en el momento que ella le comentaba a Koro-sensei sobre sus estudios.

Ambos se vieron confundidos un momento y luego rieron divertidos.

Al parecer Karma había faltado la última vez que hicieron mantenimiento y pensó en ir por aparte para ayudar en algo. Luego de limpiar el aula y reparar parte de una ventana, ambos se sentaron en las escaleras viendo el cielo estrellado.

-Es curioso…en este lugar aún lo siento-hablo ella aceptando una bebida que Karma le ofreció.

El chico solo miro en silencio la noche.

-Bueno, es difícil olvidar a un sujeto como él-comento el chico con diversión.

Luego de descansar caminaron hasta la estación juntos y charlando de todo un poco, para ponerse al día. Karma la había invitado dentro de unos días a una tarde de café con Kayano y Nagisa, comento algo de no querer ser mal tercio y ella acepto. Escucharon el sonido que anunciaba que el tren de Okuda saldría pronto, está nerviosa por perderlo se volteo para despedirse.

Justo en el momento en que Karma también lo iba hacer.

Sus labios se juntaron un segundo, ambos se vieron incrédulos por los tres segundos que duraron mientras la gente a su alrededor se sonrojaba levemente.

Al separarse vio a Karma abrir la boca para decir algo, pero ella como una valiente, hizo una reverencia antes de salir corriendo.

Su corazón latía mucho más rápido que los besos inocentes que tuvo con el chico en el pasado. Tal vez porque ahora no había besado a un chico que lo hacía por un juego o por ayudarle. Al final toda la noche durmió con esa sensación de cosquilleo.

Mierda.

…

El cuarto beso fue más rápido de lo que duro del segundo al tercero, no pasaron años antes de volver a ver al chico. En realidad fue luego de que ella cancelara la invitación de Karma para acompañarlo a tomar algo con Kayano y Nagisa, enviando el recado con Kayano. Si, tan cobarde como sonaba. Fue al día siguiente en su universidad cuando lo volvió a ver.

Se paralizo al verlo esperar fuera de su universidad a la hora de salida, más cuando este la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta un parque cercano.

Su cerebro no reaccionaba hasta que esté la miro claramente enfadado.

-Faltaste ayer-gruño el chico.

Vale que no verlo luego de tanto tiempo y ahora que no pasara ni un mes antes de tenerlo de frente, no la ayudaba a pensar bien.

Karma alzo una ceja esperando su respuesta.

-Espero no fuera por el beso-dijo el chico con tanta tranquilidad que se sintió mal.

Claro que no le daría importancia, Karma era un chico apuesto y seguro que probablemente atraería a cualquier chica. Un peso llamado "Decepción" golpeo sus hombros y quiso meter su cabeza a la tierra. Lo mejor sería reír y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Como si esos días no hubiera deseado volver besar al chico y estar a su lado. Por que como cuando era niña, al lado de Karma sentía una extraña tranquilidad que ahora la hacía añorarla. Por suerte el chico había cortado esos sentimientos antes que se transformaran en emociones que no controlaría.

-Porque si ese es el problema, nada más tengo que volver a besarte-dijo el chico con simpleza.

-¿Eh?-pronuncio Okuda.

Fue cuando el cuarto beso se estampo en sus labios de pronto. Pero ese cuarto beso no fue un simple roce, no, claro que no. En ese instante descubrió que Karma tenía una gran confianza en sí mismo, pues la forma en que reclamaba sus labios como si le perteneciera, no sentía que fuera normal. El chico mordió levemente su labio inferior y ella exclamo asombrada, solo para que este metiera su lengua descaradamente.

Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Sintiendo sus pies temblar y que pronto no estaría de pie, se sujetó de los hombros del chico cuando este se separó con una sonrisa divertida. Okuda abrió levemente los ojos sorprendida.

…

El quinto beso llego unos segundos después del cuarto beso. Ignorando la lógica y algunos chismosos que se quedaban viendo descaradamente como se daban un beso en medio de un parque, Okuda dejo llevarse un poco en ese beso intentando responderlo. Pero la maestría y experiencia de Karma era algo que ella no poseía. Se sintió algo mal al notar la experiencia del chico en primer lugar, pero no podía pensarlo mucho si él besaba tan bien.

Trago aire sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo sin comprender nada.

La mirada de Karma era un claro "Acaso eres estúpida" pero por suerte no menciono nada en voz alta.

-Desde la clase de asesinato quería besarte, aunque admito que pude hacerlo dos veces-menciono el chico pensativo-la primera fue gracias al trato con Nakamura-añadió en voz baja.

Si bien Okuda tenía curiosidad, pensó que su salud mental era primero y decidió no preguntar sobre ese tema por ahora.

-Supongo que ahora no rechazaras una invitación a salir, aunque podemos seguir besándonos veo que no te soy indiferente-dijo con picardía.

Se sonrojo como un tomate.

…

Si era sincera no supo cuántos besos siguieron después de ese para llegar al momento actual. Aun no se daban el beso número, no estaba segura cual seria, Karma solía aprovecharse cualquier ocasión para besarla. Pero estaba segura que entre todos, ese beso sería uno de los cuales recordaría con mucho cariño y encabezaban la lista de especiales. Trago nerviosa escuchando las palabras de ese sujeto y cuando por fin llego al…

-Puedes besar a la novia-dijo el señor lleno de canas.

Miro con una sonrisa a Karma quien la miraba con cariño.

Cerró los ojos al tiempo que Karma se adueñaba de sus labios de forma tierna mientras sujetaba sus mejillas. Escucho los gritos de felicidad de sus antiguos compañeros de la clase de asesinato, la de sus amigos actuales y algunos familiares.

Se separaron y se alegró de ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de su ahora esposo.

Se habían dado muchos besos en la vida, pero ese sin duda era el que ganaba la lista.

 **Fin**

 _Ocupaba escribir algo sobre ellos con besitos de por medio :*_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
